My Heart isn't Frozen Afterall
by EmoLunatic
Summary: Artemis Raine, and Ciel Phantomhive. An odd couple to say the least. This is the story of how they came to be, and their crazy adventures. Warning: Swearing, Lemons, Fluff, and smexy shota. Lemons in later chapters. Based on AnimePheonix99's story Butlers Return. Though reading it is recommended, it is not required to understand this story.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this story plot is kinda created by Kairi-Ichimaru15, AnimePheonix99 and myself. Kairi's character, Nix's idea and my dirty mind. So yeah.

This story is a spin-off of AnimePheonix99's story Butlers Return. It is based on Kairi-Ichimaru15's OC Artemis Raine, or Art for short. You don't have to read Butler's return to understand it, but I suggest you do, because it's a great story.

I do not own Black Butler, Butler's Return, Artemis Raine or anything but my imagination. XD

Onward with the story.

* * *

The year was 1889, a dreadful year for those in London, England. But in other parts of the world, it was a rather joyful year. America, 1889 was still developing as a nation, only 40 states were joined together.

There was a place full of wild adventures and danger luring around every corner. That place was Nevada, cowboy country. The Wild West as it was known as. In the sweltering heat of the Nevada plains lived a girl, around the age of 14. Orangish strawberry blonde hair tied into two small pigtails low on the back of her head, she wore a straw cowboy hat atop her head. Blazing blue eyes stood out beautifully against her pale skin, dotted with faint freckles. The girl was shunned by her hometown. Why? Simple, she wanted to be a cowgirl, roping cattle and broncos, breaking stallions, everything. But, it was the most 'un-lady like' thing her town had ever heard of. They hated her for her strange ways, they believed a woman stayed at home to cook and clean, nothing of a man's work. But this girl wanted to be different, she wanted to be free of the status quot. And so she made a deal, or a contract if you will. With who? The Devil himself of course. For her revenge, all she would need to do was become a demon, a nameless creature from Hell. She agreed. She smiled as she watched her entire town die painfully from a rampant case of malaria.

A month after the death of her family and hometown, the girl, now a demon went to Hell to pay the Devil or Lucifer a visit. While she was strolling through the endless valley of roses, she came across a demon, one that looked her age. With a grin, she strolled over to the other demon.

"Hello, are ya new here or somethin'?" she asked the demon. It was a boy, with dark blueish black hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

"Yes, I am new here. I used to be human, what about you Miss?" he asked politely. She grinned.

"Yeah, I used to be a human too, til Lucifer turned me into a demon. How'd you become a demon?" she asked. The boy sighed.

"It's a long story." he replied.

"We got plenty of time, we are immortal demons now." She said with a smile. She plopped down on the ground and motioned for him to sit beside her.

"It all started on my 10th birthday" the boy began. As he told her his story the girl became very attached to this demon boy. She swore to herself mentally she would protect him and make him happy.

"Then Alois ordered Hannah to turn me into a demon so Sebastian and Claude would not be able to eat my soul." He finished.

"So this Sebastian, he is still contracted to you?" she asked. He nodded. The girl chuckled.

"Where is he now?" she asked noticing the absence of another demon.

"He made another contract, with a nun of all people." he replied. She nodded in understanding.

"So what is your name?" she asked. The boy looked up.

"Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive, and yours?" he responded.

"I don't have one any more." She replied.

"Oh, right. No contract means no name." Ciel said with a nod. The girl smiled.

"Then how about you give me a name? I'll be bond to you forever then." She said. Ciel looked surprised for a moment then recollected his thoughts.

"Alright, I'll name you... Artemis Raine." he said. Artemis smiled brightly.

"I love it. Now we'll be together forever!" she grinned. An older demon approached the two younger demons.

"Young Master? Are you doing what I think you are doing?" the older demon asked. Ciel looked at the demon oddly.

"What do you mean Sebastian?" Ciel asked. Sebastian smirked.

"By giving her a name you've agreed to be her 'mate' for your eternal life, my lord." Sebastian answered. Ciel and Artemis blushed a bright crimson.

"I had no idea that's what it meant!" They both said at once. The black clad butler 'tsked' the two teens.

"Well, there is nothing you can do about it now, it's already been agreed on. I'm sure you both will learn to enjoy each others company." Sebastian smiled. Artemis almost punched the stupid look off his face.

And that is how it all began.


	2. Chapter 2

Me no own anything but my crazy sick mind. Yana Toboso owns Black Butler, Kairi-Ichimaru15 owns Artemis and AnimePheonix99 owns the lemon idea that was used to inspire me.

* * *

The year was now 2011, 122 years have passed since Artemis and Ciel became eternally bound to one another. They had their ups and downs relationship wise but stayed together over the years. Ciel had gotten used to her crazy ways of lassoing people for no reason what so ever, as Artemis had grown to love every bit of Ciel. The couple had returned to Ciel's old home, Phantomhive Manor a few years ago and now lived there peacefully, or so it seemed.

"CeCe! I wanna go fucking outside!" Art shouted. She laid on the floor like a starfish in a blue and black sundress.

"Artemis what have I told you about calling me that and swearing?" Ciel sighed. Artemis pouted.

"You didn't seem to mind earlier this morning!" Artemis shot back. Ciel blushed a little.

"That's different." He replied. She raised a brow.

"How the hell is it different?" She asked. Ciel sighed again.

"I have to finish this paperwork Art, then I'll go outside with you." he said. Artemis didn't move from her spot on the floor for the next hour and a half. After Ciel had finished his paperwork he stood up from his desk and walked over to Artemis. She stared at him. She folded her arms across her chest and stared at the ceiling.

"What are you mad about?" Ciel asked. Artemis continued her silent treatment. Ciel sighed.

"This is getting nowhere fast. Art, what is the matter?" Ciel asked. His tone was cold.

"YOU!" Artemis darted out of the room. Ciel followed after her. She ran past the new Phantomhive butler Taylor, nearly knocking him down in the process. She sat on the rooftops crying. Ciel walked up and sat down beside her.

"Go the fuck away" she mumbled.

"Why are you so angry with me?" Ciel asked, his voice changed into a concerned one.

"You never have any time to do stuff with me any more! We used to do all kinds of stuff before you restarted Funtom. Now it takes all day for us to go out the damn door!" Artemis ranted. Ciel sighed.

"I know. I've been really busy lately. But tomorrow, is a special day remember? The day we first met. That means We get to spend all day together." Ciel said. Artemis looked at him.

"You better spend all day with me tomorrow. Otherwise I'll..." She began. Ciel smirked.

"You'll do what exactly Art?" Ciel teased. Artemis frowned.

"No sex for a month, no a year!" She said. Ciel frowned.

"That's just mean." He replied. He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"But I'll get you back for it." He said. His hot breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine.

"And how do you plan on fucking doing that?" She asked. Ciel smirked.

"You know your favorite saying right?" Ciel asked. Artemis looked confused.

"If ya can't duck it, Fuck it?" She replied. Ciel's smirk grew wider.

"I'll just have to experiment on duct taping a demon to a bed tomorrow. Care to be my test subject?" He asked rhetorically.

"Uh...Damn it Ciel! I can't think of a fucking comeback. You're an ass." Art replied with a grin. Artemis stood up and held out her hand.

"I am not. I'm a demon." Ciel replied. Artemis pulled Ciel up and rolled her eyes.

"Now your just being a smart ass." she retorted. Artemis and Ciel jumped of the roof and landed on the ground safely.

An hour later, Sebastian walked into Ciel's study where he and Artemis were having tea. More like Ciel having tea and Artemis eating an entire crate of chocolate covered Pocky.

"Young Master, _Artemis _" Sebastian greeted. Ciel nodded his greeting. Artemis threw a half eaten peice of Pocky at Sebastian's forehead.

"That's Lady Artemis to you fucktard." Artemis growled. Sebastian grimaced.

"You are not betrothed or married to my young lord, so I do not have to call you a lady. We both know you are anything but a proper lady." Sebastian replied coldly.

"Sebastian, Artemis, knock it off. " Ciel sighed. Artemis stuck her tongue out at Sebastian. Sebastian rolled his eyes. Ciel gave a stern look to Artemis. Who promptly flipped him the bird. Ciel sighed again.

"I'M GOING TO BED!" Artemis shouted, already half-way across the room.

"Please do so in your _own_ bed. The _mess _of a room that used to be the Young Master's was terribly difficult to repair." Sebastian stated. Artemis stuck out her tongue.

"Bitch please, I'm Ciel's 'Mate' not you. I'll do what ever the FUCK I please." She replied heading towards Ciel's room. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"I've found a way to undo the eternal mate agreement, would you care to hear it my lord?" Sebastian asked hopefully. Ciel nodded.

"You have to kill her."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER BITCHES! REVIEW OR I WILL GET FAT FROM EATING TO MUCH DAMNED CHOCOLATE!


End file.
